


No. I Didn't

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: Marvel [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Pissed off Captain America, Pissed off Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all knew this was coming after the new trailer.<br/>Your answer to Tony when he says "you chose the wrong side"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No. I Didn't

All you could do was run, that word rang in your head in two different voices.  
“There is no way we can all make it out of here without them getting us” Bucky quietly says to Steve  
“(Y/N) any word from Sam?” Steve Asks worry laced in his voice  
“Nothing” you let out a sigh  
The two of them look at each other then back at you  
“Run” They both say at the same time  
“What” you stutter out  
Two voices that you didn’t want to leave behind, but they promised you that you would all meet again. Not knowing if this would be the last time you saw them, you mustered up the little courage you had in you and kissed them both one at a time; both with the same passion, with the same amount of love. You look at both of them seeing the dazed look, pride filling you seeing that you were the one who put that look on their face.  
“We all will be talking about that” Steve let out a small growl  
“I look forward to that Captain, Sargent” you say trying to be cocky  
“Go doll we will meet up with you we promise” Bucky says kissing your forehead  
You nod as Steve kisses you on the same spot before you took off. The only thing that was in your head was the thought of meeting both of your soldiers again. You would all talk about it, figure out where it could go. You were so close to the exit but the minute you turned you saw him, there standing proud in his Red and Gold Armour.  
“Tony…” you say panting harshly  
“It’s not too late (Y/N). Come with me, we can help them” Tony says through the speakers, making you shake your head  
“Tony, the accord doesn’t solve anything. This isn’t right. We are all family” you say a tear falling down your face. Tony walks towards you but you stand your ground, which could be a foolish or brave move.  
“I know we are Family, but someone needs to pay for all the crimes that have been done” Tony says calmly  
“And you want to blame Bucky for them! He didn’t kill mom and dad Tony! HYDRA DID!” you screamed at him  
“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT, HE COULD HAVE DONE IT FROM HIS OWN FREE WILL!” Tony yelled right back  
“HYDRA DIDN’T GIVE HIM FREE WILL TONY! THEY TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HIM! JUST LIKE THEY TOOK OUR PARENTS AWAY FROM US!” you yelled out tears streaming down your face. Tony’s helmet comes off showing you his face. He is calm and you know there is no changing his mind on what was to come.  
“Choose a side (Y/N)” Tony says coldly  
“I already have, my dear Brother. Them” you say making Tony glare at you  
“you chose the wrong side” he growled out  
“No. I didn’t…” You say as Tony hits you on the back of the head catching you as you fall. He looks down at you sad that he had to use force on you. He looks down the hall and his helmet comes back up  
“Rhody, I got her we are heading back” he says calmly  
“What about Rogers and Barnes?” Rhody answers back  
“They will come for her” He says ripping of the necklace the two soldiers got you before all of this had started. He picks you in a bridal carry and walks out. No less than five minutes later Steve and Bucky turn into the hall way. The light caught your necklace making the two soldiers eyes widen in fear. Steve Quickly picks up your necklace and looks down at it  
“He has her” Steve growls out  
“Well then, lets go find our girl” Bucky lets out the same low growl both of them setting off to get you back.


End file.
